


Fallen Angel

by undapperthought



Category: Glee, Porn RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undapperthought/pseuds/undapperthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel meets a new guy at work, and he's more than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

“Did anyone see where my eyeliner pencil landed?” Kurt asks, frantically looking around the lighted and mirrored makeup table that's littered with his co-workers' cosmetic bags backstage as he scrambles to pick up his dropped kit. He needs to hurry. He has to be on his pedestal in less then five minutes, and he isn't fully in his costume yet. Not that he has much costume to wear. 

It takes Kurt another quick look before he finds it. It'd rolled behind someone's ridiculously large tub of body glitter. Since the success of Twilight a few years, several of the guys have started wearing it. Kurt refuses. The gel the glitter is suspended in smells horrible and can't be good for his flawless skin. Besides, he doesn't need it for his 'character.' He applies the black liner around his eyes and gives himself a once over in the mirror. 

Kurt's pale white skin was what got him this job to begin with. He had been working as a bar tender's assistant at “Fallen Angel” for only a week when their star dancer managed to get himself stupidly drunk before tripping over a curb. He'd broken his foot, and with that, lost his job as the club's 'Angel.' The manager, who he'd only met during his interview, pointed to Kurt from the dance floor, called him over, and gave him Jesse's black feathered wings and a promotion. That was a few years ago, and Jesse has tried to get his job back several times, but the manager always refuses. Kurt fits the part better than Jesse ever had. 

In addition to the wings and thick eye liner, Kurt wears heavy black leather Doc Martin boots that lace up almost to his knees, a pair of skin tight, low-rise boxer-briefs, also black, accented by small black grommets in the waistband and down the side of the legs that he sometimes threads a small black ribbon through. He is the perfect combination of sex and virginity (even though he hasn't been one for years) and the customers eat it up. He is the club's most requested performer for private dances, and the most generously tipped. Which was good, because living in New York City is expensive, and so are Kurt's tastes. He settles for nothing but the best of everything. 

While most of his coworkers choose to spend their dough on partying and drugs and, in a few cases, women, Kurt's never wanted any part of that. Drugs aren't his thing. And what is the point in going to a random party when he gets paid to party almost every night? And women? Not his taste. He would rather spend his spare income clothing his body in the latest designer fashions and selecting expensive imported ingredients for the decadent dishes he likes to prepare and share with his roommate and best friend, Rachel. Over the years, they've developed quite the taste for black truffle. 

While his coworkers sleep on pulled down futons and sheets from Walmart as they blow their cash on cocaine, cheap vodka, and Redbull, Kurt prefers the feel of 1000 thread count sheets against his skin as he sprawls out naked across his pillow top California King he has all to himself. He drinks top shelf vodka that doesn't come in a plastic bottle and if he's feeling sluggish, he'll stop by his favorite coffee haunt for a nonfat mocha. He enjoys the finer things in life, even though they came at a price. If he has to dance around for hours in an over heated club with a bunch of sweaty, gorgeous guys who usually want nothing more than to bend him over the nearest railing and fuck the living hell out of him out of either jealousy or lust or a bit of both, while customers shove hand-fulls of crumpled bills into his underwear or at his feet, well, it's a small price to pay. 

Kurt's just finishing the final touches on his hair and makeup and adjusting his wings when a new guy he hasn't seen before comes up behind him. He must be the 'special guest' Kurt had heard the club manager talking about earlier. 'Joey' or 'Jake' or 'Jeff' or something. He hadn't really been listening at the time. Kurt takes a quick glance and sizes him up. This new guy is toned, dark haired, and has some kind of colored flower tattoo covering the side of his neck. The man catches Kurt's face in the mirror, and Kurt sees that the stranger has the most amazing green eyes. He feels a rush of blood to his groin and quickly turns away. He's supposed to be at his post, and his loyal customers do not like to be kept waiting. 

A few minutes into Kurt's second song of the night, the green eyed man comes out of the dressing room and Kurt sees him looking around, searching. He notices Kurt and heads toward him. Kurt is on a platform in the center of the dance floor a few feet above the crowd, and he waves the new guy up. Kurt is the club's star. He can invite anyone up to dance with him that he wants. The new guy smiles, and joins him.

“Hi.” the new guy says, having to almost shout to be heard over the heavy beats of the electronic music playing in the club. “I'm Jake.”

“Kurt, ” he responds. “You're the new guy. Mr. One Night Only?” 

Jake shakes his head, confirming. “I have to head back to Montreal tomorrow afternoon for a meeting. I'm here as a favor to the owner.”

Kurt nods his head and dances a bit closer. He doesn't usually try to bring other dancers home, but this guy is leaving town. What's the harm in trying?

“I saw you backstage.” Jake says. “You're cute.”

That makes Kurt blush, and a few more dollars float down around their feet. Customers love it when Kurt blushes. It adds to the whole 'innocent' thing.

“You got a boyfriend here tonight, Kurt?” Jake asks.

“I don't do boyfriends.” Kurt answers, grinding a bit closer. The customers are loving it, and a pile of cash is growing at their feet. Jake strips off his shirt and whips it around Kurt, pulling him in close enough for a quick kiss before tossing it to someone in the crowd. Kurt watches as it lands between two guys, who tussle for it a bit, and only separate when the shirt, which was already fairly shredded, rips in half. 

“That's good. I don't either. What do you say we get out of here later, and go back to my hotel?” Jake asks, wiggling his eyebrows and running his hands over Kurt's ass as they mimic dry-humping to the music. Kurt can feel himself harden slightly at the thought. 

“Sounds good to me.” Kurt answers. He doesn't question who Jake is, or why the customers are going absolutely insane for him, but he's cute, and Kurt's always been a sucker for a cute guy with thick brows and an adorable smile.

 

Later that night, Kurt Hummel finds himself laying on his stomach in Jake's hotel bed, face in a pillow, muffling screams as Jake slowly teases circles around his asshole with his tongue. Kurt can't help but grind into the mattress as Jake's tongue continues to swirl over his delicate skin.

Kurt moans, pushing back against Jake. It's exactly the reaction Jake is looking for, and he points his tongue, circles Kurt's reddened rim, and pushes in. He can taste the lube, his own saliva, and Kurt. It's addictive. He brings two fingers up and pushes in to Kurt slowly. 

“More,” Kurt moans. “I can take it. I won't break.” He's desperately trying to fuck himself back onto whatever Jake was willing to give him. 

Jake grabs a handful of Kurt's ass, parting him even more, and sinks back in with three digits. Kurt howls into the pillow and ruts into the mattress. Jake has been keeping him right on the edge with his fingers and tongue for awhile and it is driving Kurt mad. Spitting on his fingers, Jake pushes them deep into Kurt, searching and twisting. He knows he's hit the right spot when Kurt screams and knocks Jake's hand away.

Jake pulls his fingers out long enough to slide on a condom. He rolls Kurt over and drags him closer to the edge of the bed by his ankles. Kurt draws his knees up, and Jake drags his cock over Kurt's hole, teasing and catching on the rim, before sinking in slowly until he's buried balls deep in Kurt's ass. He starts fucking him at a slow pace, allowing Kurt a few moments to adjust and get used to it. 

“Faster.” Kurt begs, pushing his hips up a bit faster, encouraging Jake to speed up. 

“Eager, aren't you?” Jake teases and slams back in, thrusting a bit harder each time.

Kurt screams out, and they can hear the sheet coming off the bed on one corner where Kurt has accidentally pulled it free. 

“You've got a decent cock. I'd like to still be feeling it at work tomorrow.” Kurt responds, pulling Jake down for a kiss. When Jake moans into his mouth, Kurt wraps a hand around his cock between them and starts stroking himself. 

The extra stimulation is all it takes for Kurt to come over his fist, his body seizing up and squeezing around Jake's cock enough to make his thrusting slow. Jake pulls out slowly and tosses the condom aside. 

Jake runs his fingers through Kurt's come, spreading it over his skin and drawing his initials through it. 

“Are you going to come on me? Make it messier?” Kurt asks, writhing on the bed and still coming down from his orgasm. 

“Fuck yes.” Jake responds, jerking his cock while he straddles Kurt's legs and keeps one hand on his chest for balance. 

“Do it.” Kurt orders, and Jake does, moaning loudly and bowing forward, spraying a shower of semen all over Kurt's chest, face, and the pillow his head is laying on, before collapsing next to him on the bed. 

“Wow.” Kurt says, laughing. “That thing is dangerous.” Kurt wipes the semen off of his face and looks down at his body, speckled in the little pearly white drops. “I'm impressed.”

Jake blushes. “Yeah. It does that. Sorry.”

Kurt snuggles up next to him. “Don't apologize. It was hot. Except now I really need a shower.”

“Mind if I join you?” Jake asks, snuggling in closer. 

“Come on. Up.” Kurt answers, giving Jake's bare ass a friendly slap. 

 

“Kurt?” Rachel calls out later that night, closing the door behind her and struggling to get a better grip on the fabric grocery bags she's carrying. “Are you home? My plans fell through tonight. Amy wasn't feeling well so I got the stuff for HOLY SHIT!” She looks up just in time to see Jake zipping up his jeans and Kurt standing in front of their couch. It's obvious that she's interrupted them doing something, but she doesn't acknowledge it.

“You! You're Jake! Jake Bass! You're in my apartment! How did you get him out of my computer?” She asks Kurt, convinced she's dreaming. Her confusion doesn't last long. She'd dropped the groceries when she saw who was on her couch, and the smell of vinegar and dill from a now broken jar of pickles seems to bring her back to her senses as the liquid slowly spreads across the floor at her feet. She looks at Kurt. “Do you have any idea who you've decided to bring home this time, Kurt?”

“Do you two know each other or something?” Kurt turns and asks a laughing Jake. “Because she only gets insane like this with people she knows or people she idolizes.”

“Never met her.” Jake whispers in Kurt's ear. “What should I do? She seems kind of crazy.”

Kurt sighs. “Trust me, you don't know the half of it. Let me grab a mop, and we can go back to my room.”

“Can I watch when you do?” Rachel ask as she unpacked wet boxes and cans, obviously having heard them talking. “Maybe join in if I promise to be good? Ooh! Kurt! You could use that double ended dildo on him I found in the back of your closet that one time.” 

“Rachel!” Kurt shrieked. She had some issues with boundaries before, but never like this. “No! What's wrong with you today? Besides. I got rid of that stupid thing. I'd love to know what Puck was thinking.”

“Shame. Could have been fun.” Jake says.

“It was hot pink jelly with glitter stars in it. A friend gave it to me as a going away present when I moved out here, with a note to use it on Rachel when she got a little crazy.” Kurt whispers in Jake's ear. “And I'm pretty sure he gave her a blue one with a note to do the same for me.”

“You heard him. Sorry, Rachel.” Jake shrugs, happy to not have to be the bad guy that tells the obviously crazy chick she can't have what she wants. 

Kurt hands her the mop. “We're going to my room. You got in the way, and I'd really like to finish what I started. See you later.”

They go to Kurt's room, and Kurt is careful to lock the door behind them. “You would not believe how many times she walked in on me before I managed to get that thing installed.” Kurt says, shaking his head. 

“Me being here isn't going to cause an issue between you two, is it?” Jake asks. 

“No. She'll get over herself. Although why she knows who you are, I have no idea.” Kurt says. “Are you famous or something?”

“Somewhat, I guess. You've never heard of me?” Jake says. “Do you not watch porn?” 

“Not really.” Kurt answers. “I don't usually have time. Too busy working. Besides, porn is for jerking off. Alone. Did you not see the guys at the club? I can bring home just about any guy I want. I don't, usually, but I make a rare exception for the really hot ones once in a while.” 

“So you really don't know who I am.” Jake says, a bit stunned that Kurt doesn't watch porn. 

“I think Rachel spoiled the surprise.” Kurt laughs. 

“So you don't have a problem with it?” Jake asks.

Instead of an answer, Kurt pulls him in for a kiss. It's passionate, full of desire, and it answers Jake's question. Kurt pulls off Jake's shirt and kisses down his chest, going straight for the fly of Jake's jeans and pulling out his cock.

Kurt strokes him slowly and swallows him whole, sucking his cock and running his tongue over the head until Jake is hard and thrusting into the back of Kurt's throat. He sucks and lets Jake fuck his throat for a few minutes before pulling off and pushing him onto the bed on his knees. He pulls Jake's pants off completely and tosses them aside. 

What Jake is comfortable on his knees, Kurt dives into his ass, spreading him with his hands and burying his face between his cheeks. Kurt licks and prods him with his tongue, running his thumb over Jake's tight hole.

“You're really tight.” Kurt says. Jake just moans as Kurt presses the tip of his thumb against Jake's hole.

“So maybe you should put your dick in it and see if you can loosen it up a bit.” Jake wisecracks. That earns him a light smack to his ass and two lube covered fingers sinking into him, making him moan and bite into his own arm.

When Jake is ready, Kurt works him up to four fingers. He reduces Jake to a writhing and whimpering mess before rolling him over onto his back and sinking into him with his condom covered dick. 

Kurt fucks him and fast, bringing Jake's legs up to cross over his chest and folding up against his body. Kurt takes a second to look. Jake makes a nice little package, and for a brief moment, Kurt wonders what he would look like tied up and helpless.

They fuck that way until Jake can't take it anymore and flips Kurt over onto his back. He climbs on top of Kurt, easing himself down on his cock and slowly starting to ride. Jake is close, Kurt can feel it in the way Jake's body tenses and the way his ass tightens around his cock. Kurt is smart enough to close his eyes this time as Jake comes, keeping the spray out as he feels it land on his chest and neck. 

Jake gets off of Kurt's cock and pulls off the condom. He sucks Kurt down, easily taking him into his throat and letting him fuck up into his face. He pulls off when Kurt tugs on his hair, and starts stroking Kurt with firm even pressure until Kurt shrieks and comes over Jake's fist, adding to the mess on his stomach. 

They collapse next to each other, and Kurt reaches next to the bed into his nightstand, pulling out a pack of wet wipes and cleaning up before snuggling up into the bed. 

The two were just about asleep when Jake's phone rang. He could tell by the ring-tone that it was his manager.

“You want to tell me why the hell you aren't here right now?” Jake's manager screams into the phone. Jake steps outside on the balcony as to not wake a sleeping Kurt and lights up a cigarette.

“I met someone. If you could see him, you'd understand.” Jake says quietly, slowly blowing out a cloud of gray smoke. “He's gorgeous.”

Jake's manager laughs. “Hell. It's your career kid. If you think he's worth it, do what you want. Fuck, if he's really that gorgeous, send me a pic.”

“You know what? Hang on a minute. Stay quiet.” Jake goes back inside. He tiptoes over to where Kurt is and peels back the sheet. He snaps a quick picture with his phone and hits send, and puts the sheet back.

“You still there?” Jake asks, quietly closing the door behind him. 

“Yeah. I'm here. This is the guy you missed your shoot for?” his boss asked.

“Yes.” Jake answers. 

“I don't blame you. Make sure you give him my card. I want this kid on contract.” the boss says, a bit of awe in his voice.

“Told you so. And you know what?” Jake says, with a devious smile on his face. “He looks even better covered in my come.”


End file.
